Bakugan Battle Gear
Bakugan Battle Gear can attach to the back of most Gundalian Invaders Bakugan, though according to the rules they can also be played with any Bakugan, such as older Bakugan. Like a Bakugan Trap, a Battle Gear is played during battle. However, rather than changing Attributes, they give a small boost to G-Power, usually between 50 and 270 Gs. There are currently 34 different known Bakugan Battle Gear. Although they have the same main attribute colors of the normal Bakugan, their symbols are different from that of a normal Bakugan. These symbols mean Gold, Silver, and Copper (which replaces the term Bronze in the new rules). Exactly which is which can be told from the detailing the Bakugan has, as the highlights on the Gear will match the color indicated. These colors also correspond to the Gate Cards of the same colors. In the anime, all Battle Gear compatable Bakugan have to have some part of them moved in order for them to have the Battle Gear attached, while in the game, most of them do. List of Battle Gear *JetKor *Cross Buster *AirKor *Lansor *Battle Sabre *Battle Turbine *Rock Hammer *Vilantor Gear *Battle Crusher *Twin Destructor *Zukanator *Chompixx *Boomix *Swayther *Terrorcrest *Barias Gear *Destrakon Gear *Lashor *Vicer *Razoid *Gigarth *Spartablaster *Jakalier *Impalation *Blasteroid *Nukix Gear *Beamblitzer *Akator Gear *Riptor *Smashtor *Helmgund *Terrix Gear *Explosix Gear Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In the Anime, the characters press certain button combinations on their Gauntlet, the Battle Gear then assembles itself. Only one certain Battle Gear can be used on a Bakugan, as it is designed for its DNA signature. All the Battle Gear in the Anime have 100 Gs. In episode 41, The first Battle Gear, which is Spectra's Twin Destructor, is seen battling on Helios with Drago against Hydron and Zenoheld In episode 43, Avatar Baron used Battle Crusher while battling Baron and Nemus. In episode 44, Helios challenges Drago to a "Final Battle" and uses Twin Destructor. While battling, Drago Bent the cannons. In episode 45, Spectra created JetKor for Dan and Drago through use of Drago's DNA and the Phantom Data, the Phantom Data gave the Bakugan Rock Hammer and Swayther to Coredem and Hawktor respectively. It is in this episode that we learn that Battle Gear are not supposed to be considered foriegn to a Bakugan's body. In episode 51, Helios uses Twin Destructor, Dan used JetKor to help with the battle on the Alternative. Also, Spectra got a new Battle Gear. It was Zukanator because it is more powerful than Twin Destructor. In episode 52, in the video message that Professor Clay received from an unknown source, Dharak connecting to AirKor was displayed. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In the Anime The Characters press certain buttons on their Bakumeters. It is possible, that because, a Battle gear is in sync with the Bakugan and their DNA, that they can evolve with the Bakugan. in episode 1, Helix Dragonoid used JetKor to battle Linehalt and his Battle Gear, Boomix. In episode 2, Helix Dragonoid used JetKor again to battle Rubanoid with the Battle Gear, Destrakon, and Phosphos with the Battle Gear, Terrorcrest. In episode 3, Aranaut used Battle Crusher and Helix Dragonoid used JetKor. In episode 4, Coredem used Rock Hammer. In episode 5 Destrakon was used again and Spartablaster, and JetKor also appears. In episode 6, Aranaut used Battle Crusher again against Plitheon and Vilantor Gear. In episode 7, Linehalt used Boomix and Akwimos used Gigarth. In episode 8, Avior used Lashor, Rubanoid used Destrakon, Coredem used Rock Hammer, and Akwimos used Gigarth. In episode 9, Coredem used Rock Hammer and Helix Dragonoid used JetKor. In episode 10, Aranaut used Battle Crusher, Phosphos used Terrorcrest and Contestir used Spartablaster. In episode 11, Linehalt used Boomix, Plitheon used Vilantor Gear and some Fangoids appeared with a possible upgraded Twin Destructors. In episode 12, Rubanoid used Destrakon, Helix Dragonoid used JetKor, and a Glotronoid used an Impalation. In episode 13, Lumino Dragonoid used Cross Buster, and Contestir used Spartablaster. In episode 14, Akwimos used Gigarth, Dharak became Dharak Colossus with Riptor, Smashtor, and the Connector Hub, and Scaboids appeared with a possible upgraded Twin Destructors. In episode 15, Avior might use Lashor, Strikeflier might use Battle Turbine, Coredem might use Rock Hammer, and Akwimos might use Gigarth. Game Battle Gear come with a "Reference Card". These blue-backed cards aren't in any used or unused piles, but simply detail the Battle Gear's special abilities. While Battle Gear can be attached to a Bakugan of any attribute, each Reference Card gives the Battle Gear a special ability if it is attached to one of two particular attributes. Or, if the Battle Gear matches the color (e.g. Gold to a Gold Gate Card) of the gate, one can pick whichever ability from the card that they want, regardless of attribute. A player can have any combination of two Battle Gear and/or Traps, meaning they can have one Trap and one Battle Gear, or simply two Battle Gears. In a big game you can have four Traps and/or four Battle Gear, or a combination of both. Like Traps, Battle Gear can go on any Bakugan. For example, they will be able to combine with any old Bakugan as though new, but are used by placing them next to the Bakugan that's incapable having Battle Gear placed on it. Trivia *Battle Gear have appeared in every episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders so far. *They were supposed to have normal Attributes, judging by images of prototype Twin Destructors. *So far, every Aquos colored Battle Gear has claws. Gallery Anime File:Picture_8.png|Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor File:Picture_26.png|Aranaut and Battle Crusher File:0321101618-00.jpg|Helix Dragonoid and JetKor File:Swinger1.png|Hawktor and Swayther File:Rockhammerbakuganform.jpg|Coredem and Rock Hammer File:Picture 12.png|Helios MK2 and Zukanator File:Dharak1.PNG|Dharak and AirKor File:BoomixandLinhalt.jpg|Linehalt and Boomix File:Destroken.jpg|Rubanoid and Destrakon File:phosphosterrorcrest.jpg|Phosphos and Terrorcrest File:sparta5agi.jpg|Contestir and Spartablaster File:Vilantor gear3.png|Plitheon and Vilantor Gear File:Gigarth_bakugan.png|Akwimos and Gigarth File:Avior_with_Lashor_(rumored)_in_Bakugan_form.png|Avior and Lashor File:Thisisnottwindestructor11.jpg|Fangoid and Twin Destructor File:Luminocrossbusternormalmod.PNG|Lumino Dragonoid and Cross Buster Game File:!BkR_(hg!Wk~$(KGrHqMH-DMEs71t!jDkBLW60ESTDQ~~_12.jpg|Twin Destructor File:Newguntrap.jpg|Rock Hammer File:Dharak-weapon-pack.jpg|AirKor attached to Dharak File:Bakugan-weapons-pack-season-3-gundalian-closed.jpg|Vilantor Gear (closed) File:!BkPl3-QBmk~$(KGrHqEH-CcEs9!wB,c2BLWyjWUvZ!~~_12.jpg|JetKor attached to Lumagrowl File:!BoIgGGgBGk~$(KGrHqUH-D8EuFdG078nBLmUC!!KsQ~~ 3.jpg|Chompixx attached to Akwimos File:!BoIe2GgB2k~$(KGrHqMH-DEEuUwY0E21BLmT+gDcSQ~~ 3.jpg|Battle Sabre attached to Helix Dragonoid File:!BoIdkFwBGk~$(KGrHqMH-EMEuYT1Jf8bBLmT860CRw~~ 3.jpg|Boomix attached to Helix Dragonoid File:!BoIctGwBGk~$(KGrHqMH-CkEtsMgrfHYBLmT7NQ0gg~~ 3.jpg|Zukanator attached to Helix Dragonoid File:GUN PACK GREEN 2.jpg|Battle Turbine File:Screen shot 2010-04-27 at 9.54.34 PM.png|Battle Crusher (closed) Vicerrrr.jpg|Vicer rzdaquosx.jpg|Razoid lashoraquosx.jpg|Lashor gigarthaquosx.jpg|Gigarth spartablasteraquosx.jpg|Spartablaster swaytherswingeraquosx.jpg|Swayther File:Barias_Gear_Aranaut2.jpg|Barias Gear and Aranaut File:TerrorCrest.jpg|Terrorcrest File:Lansor_Open.jpg|Lansor File:!BviOmY!BWk~$(KGrHqEOKjkEwPT!sC!TBMFBngIWqQ~~_12.JPG|Deka Pyrus Linehalt equiped with Silver Destrakon Symbols File:Goldyp.png|Gold Battle Gear Symbol File:Silvera.png|Silver Battle Gear Symbol File:Coppery.png|Copper Battle Gear Symbol Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Battle Gear